


Ocean Blue

by MapleMeSyrup



Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, Reader-Insert, Undyne/Reader - Freeform, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMeSyrup/pseuds/MapleMeSyrup
Summary: Request: Hey Ducky! I'm new and I really like your writing! Are you still accepting prompt requests? If so, can I get "How are you feeling today" with UT Undyne as an xreader? You don't have to if you don't want though, ily ❤ –Hyo





	Ocean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ my Tumblr, @Skelltales! ](http://www.skelltales.tumblr.com)

The monitor beeps rhythmically and the sound of your own breathing roars in your ears. Deafening. The nurses were kind enough to help you sit up and slide the tv remote under your frail and veiny hand, but there only program worth watching was  _House._ How ironic. How much longer can you take this? You hear the hushed whispers of the nurses when they think you’re asleep. You see the doctor’s grim expression when looking at your charts before putting on a fake smile and telling you to have hope, that everything is going to be okay. They’re all liars. All of them. 

Two knocks on your door and your eyes flicker to a blue skin fish monster, with  her hair flowing past her hips even when styled into a ponytail. You feel a twinge of jealousy as your head stands empty, but she beams her sharp teeth at you, and a flow of warm spreads around your body from your chest. Undyne pulls a chair right next to you, and wraps her hands around yours. 

“How are you feeling today?” she asks in a low voice. 

You want to tell her that she doesn’t need to do that. Loud noises won’t disturb you. But instead, you smile and nod, just like you always do. 

“That’s great! I brought some anime for us to watch today! I hope you like Madoka Magica!” she reaches in her bag to pull out her tablet, but you stop her. Undyne furrows her brows in worry. 

You open your mouth to speak, but your words are nothing but a hoarse whisper, “take me…somewhere…pretty…” 

Undyne takes a moment to process what you said, then sadly shakes her head, “I’m sorry, but you know you can’t leave the hospital. It’s dangerous.” 

Your eyes swell up with fat tears that rolls down your cheeks, “…please…”

The monster balls up her fist, then slowly nods. It’s going to be hard to sneak you out of the hospital, but with her ninja like skills, you’re suddenly outside again, with the sun and the warm glowing on your skin. You close your eyes, and take a deep breath, no matter how hard it is, and let the fresh air course through you. 

“So where to?!” 

You blink at her. 

“Okay……my choice then! I know the perfect place!”

She carries you into her car, making sure that you’re comfortable, then hops in. A few minutes later, she’s cruising on the highway along the coast, with the sun setting behind the sparkling with and painting the skies with pink and orange hues. If it wasn’t already gone, the scene would’ve taken your breath away. She parks in an isolated spot, and carries you down the rocks, holding you close to her so you can admire the scene. You silently whimper and your whole body shudders as you gaze at the magnificence like you’re seeing this for the first time. You weakly point at the water, and she understands. Undyne takes you there and sets you down, allowing the warm ocean to calm your soul. You see her quivering lips and clenched jaws, so you lean further against her, and take her hands into yours. You don’t have the energy to speak anymore, so you sign instead. 

_I know that this is hard, but thank you. I love you._

_“_ I love you too. We should be going back now. I have some blankets in the car to keep you warm.” 

You shake your head. 

_Just a little bit more._

She sighs and nods her head. The last of the bit of the sun disappears behind the horizon, and you smile for real for the first time in a long time, your body suddenly feeling heavier than you remember, but relaxed at the same time. The waves crashes against you, like it’s cradling you to sleep. Your eye droop and you tighten your grip in your lover’s hands. You feel her press a kiss to your head, and with all your wishes granted, you close your eyes and finally rest. 


End file.
